


Cover for "Want"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/twdobsessive">TWDObsessive</a>'s fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4251654/chapters/9621804">Want</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Want"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251654) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> So during this fic, TWDObsessive kept thanking me in the chapter notes for all my help beta-ing, and I appreciate all the praise! But let's face it--she's the real rockstar here. She wrote a phenomenal fic that's going to stick in everybody's minds for... I don't know, probably forever! A beta is only as good as the fic they're beta-ing, and so if I did a fantastic job as she says, then it's only because I had fantastic material to work with in the first place. 
> 
> THREE CHEERS FOR TWDOBSESSIVE!
> 
> Also, it goes without saying that if you haven't read this fic, you should. Even if BDSM isn't really your thing, still give it a shot. It's amazing :)))


End file.
